Fais Moi Peur!
by Warriormeuh
Summary: Le vogue Merry veut feter halloween. Une ile mysterieuse, une malédiction et un cuisinier et un escrimeur TRES bornés! Un peu de citron.. juste ce qu'il faut :) Zorro X Sanji (Yaoi) FICS COMPLETE
1. Combat Nocturne

_**Ohaioooooo!**_

_**Bon, voila ma premiere fics sur One Piece :o), un peu d'indulgence que Diable hihihi...**_

_**Je ne connais one piece qu'à travers l'animé, en VO sous titré Fr, donc chez moi Pipo ( je crois que c'est son nom dans les manga français ) s'appelle Ussop ( c'est son nom original).**_

_**Mon histoire se passe dans la Grand Line, pas longtemps après la récupération de Chooper, et quelques jours avant Halloween.**_

_**J'utilise pas mal de jap dans ma fics, donc voila un mini lexique :)**_

**_Ohaio bonjour_**

**_ja ne à bientôt_**

**_meshi à manger , viande réplique préférée de Luffy dans la série._**

**_ayaku vite, dépêche toi._**

**_ne se met un peu partout , veut dire en général "hé" "dis" etc..._**

**_Oy! Onomatopée quand on interpelle quelqu'un._**

**_Hai! oui!_**

**_prénom kun pour désigner un ami homme affectueusement._**

**_prénom chan encore plus affectueux ( pour un homme ou une femme)_**

**_Sugoi Super, Génial, étonnant..._**

**_iié non_**

**_Nakama équipage, compagnon, ami, camarade..._**

**_Urusei ta gueule._**

**_Teme insulte diverse, enfoiré par exemple..._**

**_nani? quoi?_**

**_Yosh! Oui mais de façon militaire._**

**_Baka! Idiot, con._**

**_Sayonara Adieu_**

**_Obaa San Grand mère, vieille femme._**

_**Allez… bonne lecture :)**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"Meshi meshi Ayaku ayakuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

_- "Bizarre comme cette voix me rappelle quelqu'un..."_

Le chef cuisto n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir ses réflexion, un sourire démesuré venait d'envahir tout son champ de vision ...

"Ne Sanji? MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"Ok ok, on se calme il est 3h du mat, tout le monde dors, alors ..."

"MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Le talon droit du coq des mers venait de s'abattre sans plus de précaution sur le crâne de son capitaine...

"Aileuuuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

"T'as qu'a te calmer... Bon maintenant que je suis réveillé... que veux tu manger?"

"Porc au gingembre..."

D'une main experte Sanji fit virevolter un couteau d'une main à l'autre, c'était toujours un spectacle de le voir exprimer son art...

Au bout d'une heure, la vaisselle était faite et l'estomac que Luffy rempli pour un petit moment...

Du moins on pouvait le supposer vu qu'il s'était affalé sur la table et ronflait allègrement...

_-"Bon , de toute façon j'ai plus sommeil, autant aller prendre un bol d'air frais..."_

La nuit était calme et les premières lueurs de l'aubes se laissaient deja apercevoir...

Sanji s'adossa contre le mat et commença à fumer sa cigarette l'air rêveur...

"Oy! l'obsédé, tu peux pas aller fumer ailleurs"

Dans la pénombre un large sourire agrémenta le visage du blond.

"Tais toi sale râleur, tu ne peux pas comprendre la beauté de ce paysage."

D'un bond L'escrimeur se retrouva en face du jeune coq.

"Ce "beau paysage" comme tu dis je l'ai regardé toute la nuit, pour que vous puissiez dormir en paix, et on se pèle la haut!"

Désignant du doigt la plate-forme d'observation du grand mat, Zoro lança un regard de défit au blondinet.

"Ben fallait le dire, je serais venu te réchauffer..."

Sanji s'était doucement rapproché, il adorait faire sortir de ses gonds l'escrimeur, et cette façon était selon lui celle qui marchait le mieux...

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre...

Un catana aiguisé comme un rasoir effleurait deja sa gorge...

"Essaie un peu pour voir..."

Un combat, alors s'amorça. Un combat comme un ballet réglé au millimètre près. Un combat nocturne, qui était devenu maintenant une habitude, presque un rendez vous que nul ne manquait.

Chacun connaissait la technique de l'autre à la perfection, chacun esquivait les coups de manière habile et déliée. C'était devenu leu jeu, leur moment de détente, en quelque sorte. La hargne de gagner n'était pas feinte mais la haine qui se lisait dans leur yeux, elle , l'était...

Se battre pour éviter de se parler, c'était peut etre ça leur façon de vivre...

_"Aimer etre en compagnie de cet homme de cromagnon vert? quelle horreur!"_

_"Apprécier la présence de ce cuisto pervers, plutôt crever..."_

Voila qu'elles étaient leurs réponses classiques. Mais malgré eux ils savaient que cela était faux, ils aimaient leurs échanges nocturnes même s'ils refusaient de se l'avouer...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Un soleil naissant vint éclairé deux corps fourbus, allongés à terre.

Leur souffle était bruyant et de la sueur perlait le long de leurs membres...

"Tu te ramollis"

"La ferme!"

Le rire clair et franc de Sanji se déversa sur le pont, il ne pouvait rien y faire, mettre Zoro en rage folle était un ses petits plaisirs journaliers.

Soudain un voix puissante...

"MESHIIIIIIIII"

D'un mouvement gracile Sanji se releva, époussetant sa veste, d'un air las...

"Il ne s'arrête donc jamais..."

"Sanjiiiiii kuuuuunnnnnnn le petit déjeuner est prêt?"

"HAI NAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAANNNNNN"

Un regard plein de reproche se posa alors sur le maître coq...

"Ridicule"

"Tu ne sais pas apprécier la beauté féminine c'est tout..."

Mais il parlait au dos de Zoro, celui ci venant de se retourner, marmonnant quelque chose d'inaudible...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

L'équipage enfin attablé, Luffi lança son légendaire sourire... Celui qui faisait dire à Zoro que quelques chose de pas net se tramait dans la petite tête de l'homme élastique...

"Hé, Nami, dans combien de temps rejoignons nous la prochaine Ile?"

"Dans 2 jours pourquoi?"

Un regard vide d'expression pris alors possession du visage de Luffy... Plongé dans ses pensées, Luffy calculait...

"C'est parfait "criât il soudain "Nous accosterons donc le soir de Halloween!"

Dans une coordination parfaite l'équipage émis un

**"HEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN?" **de surprise!

"Ben voui Halloween, là où on va récupérer des bonbons partout et où on se déguise..."

"Je ne vois pas le rapport avec notre traversée..." maugréa Zoro...

"Ben nous allons célébrer halloweeennnnn, et déguisement obligatoire, avec bonbons et friandises . Nous ferons la fête quand nous débarquerons sur la nouvelle île...

Elle s'appelle comment déjà?"

Vivi la tête entre ses mains, murmura un nom...

"Hein?"

"Haunted Island."

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Le sourire deja à son apogée pris soudain des proportions inhumaines...

"SUGOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Ne faisant pas attention à un Ussop terrifié devant ce nom peut accueillant, à un Zoro deja bien parti pour trancher en deux quiconque lui parlerait de déguisement et un Sanji se demandant qu'elle sorte d'habit tres peu fournit en tissu il pourrait dégoter pour les deux jeune filles de ses rêves, Luffy sorti de la cuisine, fier de sa décision!

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

La journée se passa sans trop d'encombre, tout le monde essayant d'oublier la folie passagère - enfin si l'on peut dire - de leur capitaine.

Seul Choper semblait préoccupé, il errait comme une âme en peine sur le pont, trop plongé dans ses pensées pour répondre à qui que ce soit...

Ce fut Nami qui vint lui parler en premier, lui demandant ce qui le tracassait autant.

"Je... je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ... holowen..." répondit il en rougissant.

"Halloween? hooooo. C'est pas tres compliqué je te rassure.

C'est la nuit ou tout le monde se déguise pour ne pas se faire attraper par les âmes des morts, selon légende du moins. Et c'est une nuit ou tout le monde aime se faire peur. Cette fête est principalement pour les enfants, mais ça peut etre tres drôle si on fait ça entre ami..."

"mais alors pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air si embêté..."

"Les idées de Luffy sont toujours très... étranges et un Halloween organisé par ses soins... c'est assez effrayant... et puis le nom de cette île semble trop bien se fondre dans l'ambiance d'halloween..."

"Alors on ne le fête pas?" demanda d'une petite voix le daim au nez bleu.

"Mais oui! on va le fêter et en grande pompe en plus! Ca sera ton premier Halloween alors il faut qu'il soit inoubliable"

Sautillant de joie, Chopper chantonna qu'il ne fallait pas, que ça ne lui plaisait pas et que Halloween ne l'intéressait pas , mais Nami avait l'habitude, lui envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres elle parti en souriant...

"Oui il sera inoubliable!"

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_- " Pourquoi c'est encore mon tour d'être en vigie..."_

Roronoa n'en menait pas large en haut de la plate forme de surveillance, le temps était plus à la neige qu'à la nuit étoilée estivale et deux soirée de garde à la suite c'était un peu trop à son goût...

Emmitouflé dans sa couverture il appuyât l'arrière de sa tête contre le bois humide. Ses pensées vagabondaient, le lendemain ils accosteraient et il pourrait enfin s'éloigner un peu de toute cette bande de fous furieux qui constituait son "nakama".

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou il s'était énervé contre Luffy, Sanji et même Nami. Mais il savait aussi que si ils étaient en danger il ferait tout pour les aider... quoique ce sale cuistot.. peut etre pas...

Un sourire sadique déforma ses lèvres... nan, lui, il le laisserait se débrouiller tout seul, lui et ses idées de déguisements à la c..

"Toi! tu penses a moi je me trompe?"

Aussi silencieux qu'un serpent Sanji venait d'apparaître devant le regard sombre du bretteur.

"Exactement, j'imaginais une façon amusante de te tuer..."

"A que veux tu, je séduis tout ceux que j'approche, tu ne pouvais pas y échapper..."

Posant la main sur un de ses catanas, Zoro lança un regard noir au jeune coq...

"Ne m'énerve pas trop, je suis pas d'humeur ce soir..."

"Ha! parce que habituellement tu l'es?"

Glissant le long de la paroi, Sanji s'assit à coté d'un Zoro sur le point d'exploser...

"Du calme, du calme, je venais juste pour discuter... Luffy ronfle et Choper se fait habiller par les filles..."

"C'est pas une raison pour venir m'ennuyer avec des envies de dînettes, je prend pas le thé avec les cuistots efféminé moi"

"Hum... tu as vraiment un sale caractère..." souffla Sanji en même temps qu'un nuage de fumée...

"Qu'est ce que tu me veux?"

"Halloween? ça te tente toi?"

"Plutôt crever!"

"... prévisible"

... La sensation du métal froid sur sa gorge...

"Répète!"

"Douuuuuuuuuuuuuuccement, je compte pas me battre ce soir alors range ton canif, je voulais juste savoir en quoi tu comptais te déguiser..."

"..."

"C'est une bonne idée mais je crois que Ussop l'a deja prise..."

"Urusei"

"... ça te dirait... un petit concours?" Le regards du cuistot s'illumina d'une leur bien connue, celle du défi, celle de la victoire ardemment désirée...

"De quoi tu parles..."

"Un concours, toi et moi, le concours du déguisement le plus effrayant, celui qui fera fuir tout le monde en courant, même notre cher capitaine, aura gagné..."

"Pffff ridicule, il a peur de rien cet idiot, sauf si je me déguise en frigo vide, je vois pas trop ce qui pourrait le terroriser..."

"Héééé pas mal le coup du frigo, mais je voyais quelque chose de plus horrible... à moins que monsieur Zoro refuse un défi ?"

Sanji savait déjà comment allait réagir son cher escrimeur, il connaissait trop bien son caractère emporté et viril... Il suffisait juste d'appuyer là ou ça faisait mal et on pouvait mener ce bellâtre où on voulait...

Et Sanji savait parfaitement là ou il voulait l'emmener...

Doucement il leva les yeux et doucement un sourire de victoire vint illuminer son visage. Devant lui, se tenait Roronoa Zoro, fier comme un paon, bombant le torse et le fusillant du regard...

_-" Ca devient même trop facile... " _ricana dans sa barbe le jeune chef.

"Refuser un défi? moi? tu crois réellement me faire peur avec des concours aussi bidons, et bien prépare toi monsieur le blondinet, car après cet halloween tu seras tellement pétrifié de peur que tu ne pourras plus cuisiner pendant 3 ans!"

Se retenant de lui rire au nez, Sanji se leva à son tour lui tendant la main...

"Alors c'est vendu! Demain soir à minuit nous découvrirons notre mise en scène respective et nous verrons bien qui fera le plus peur à qui..."

Serrant la main du cuisto avec fougue le bretteur ne put retenir une grimace...

_"Et voila, encore des problèmes en perspectives... faudrait que je me taise des fois..."_

Il n'eut pas le temps de lamenter sur son sors, Sanji venait de l'attirer contre lui, d'un coup sec.

"Et n'oublie pas, celui qui gagne à le droit de demander ce qu'il veut au vaincu... TOUT ce qu'il veut..." murmura t-il à son oreille...

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Zoro ne projette Sanji par delà la rambarde, le suivant de peu les catanas déjà en main...

Il n'avait pas aimé sentir son coeur s'arrêter de battre quand Sanji s'était pressé contre lui, il n'avait pas aimé les idées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit quand il avait entendu ses paroles à son oreille...

_- "Ca tu vas me le payer"_ marmonna t il entre ses dents serrés sur le catana blanc.

Un sourire provocant vint lui répondre...

Ainsi leur combat nocturne repris encore une fois...

_**OooooOOOOooooo**_

_**Bon voila la premiere partie :)**_

_**La fics est deja entierement ecrite et se trouve deja dans le groupe yahoo de nessae ( d'ailleurs cette fics fait partie d'un des concours qu'elle avait lancé :) ).**_

_**Mais bon je la poste ici en plusieurs chapitre… on sait jamais… du coup elle vous plaira :) va allumer des cierges lol**_

_**A bientôt!**_

_**Fanny**_


	2. Mitternacht

Saluuuuuuuuut 

_**Vouala le second chapitre :)**_

_**La situation se précise un peu plus… du moins je l'espere… **_

_**Bonne lecture à tous ( oserais je dire toutes? Lol)**_

_**Au fait merci pour vos review .. MERCI BEAUCOUPPPPPPP yeux embués de larmes et petit mouchoir en dentelle :D**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"OHAIOOOOOOOO!"

Fidèle a son habitude, Luffy sautillait partout sur le pont. La terre était deja en vue et avec un peu de chance ils accosteraient avant la fin de la matinée.

S'installant confortablement sur la proue en forme de tête de bélier il commença a rêver de barbe à papa, de pommes d'amours, de bonbons acidulés et de chocolats...

Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour son costume c'était deja tout trouvé... UNE ENORME CITROUILLE ! original ne?

Bref la vie était belle et voir son équipage tellement préoccupé par sa fête l'enchantait...

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Zoro et Sanji s'étaient enfermé dans deux pièces respectives. Quiconque aurait posé une oreille sur leur porte aurait pu entendre des jurons et des paroles qui auraient choqué le marin le plus émérite...

Vivi et Nami avaient deja opté pour des costumes de sorcières, vivement conseillé par Sanji d'ailleurs... Sauf que ces sorcières là, ressemblait plus à des danseuses du ventres, mais bon c'était l'intention qui comptait.

Choper lui, aurait droit à un costume surprise confectionné par les mains expertes de la navigatrice...

Enfin Ussop, ayant vidé la trousse de premier secours de Choper comptait bien se déguiser en momie... au moins si il voyait trop de choses effrayantes ils pourrait se cacher derrière ses bandages...

Bref les préparatifs bâtaient leur plein, à tel point que quand ils accostèrent ils en furent tous surpris.

L'île dégageait une odeur d'humidité et de poussière, le temps s'était soudainement assombrit et les bois qui semblaient recouvrir toute sa surface étaient tout, sauf accueillant...

Un panneaux recouvert de liane et de mucus invitait les voyageurs à partir rapidement de cette île car des démons y résidaient... Pour peaufiner l'ensemble des nuées de chauves souris semblaient avoir pris le ciel comme terrain de jeu...

"Une île parfaite pour Halloween!" s'écria Luffy, ne prenant pas la peine de remarquer le regard noir de son équipage se posant sur lui...

"De tout façon nous devons attendre que notre "_boussole_" se mette à jour, alors autant profiter de cette ambiance macabre pour avoir un halloween digne de se nom" hasarda Nami.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Des que le "Vogue Merry" mouilla l'encre, Zoro et Sanji débarquèrent, l'un pretextant des exercices physiques sur la terre ferme et l'autre une recherche d'épice rares...

Voyant les deux silhouettes s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité Luffi leur cria un retentissant :

"Soyez revenu pour 23h, la fête commencera sans vous sinon!"

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_- "23h, cela me laisse donc 12h pour trouver un deguisement et un scenario effrayant... ça devrait aller je pense..._

_prend garde à toi sale cuisto, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire..."_

Zoro parcourait marais et marécages avec la grâce d'un rouleau compresseur, ne remarquant qu'à peine les bêtes etranges qui avaient eut l'idée saugrenue de l'ataquer... La plus part d'ailleurs ferait maintenant de superbes descentes de lits, ou alors venait de se jurer de ne plus jamais attaquer un homme au cheveux vert... question de survie ...

Malgré son air confiant, il n'en menait pas large, en effet le décors était digne d'un bon film d'horreur et l'on s'attendait à chaque détour à rencontrer un loup garou, mais les idées ne lui venaient pas pour autant... Soyons réaliste, il était aussi peu inspiré qu'un végétarien devant une cote de boeuf...

_- " Temeeeeeee, tu vas me le payer Sanji, si je me ridiculise à cause de toi, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau..."_

Plongé dans ses pensée, il se retrouva comme par magie devant un énorme portail en fer forgé. Enorme n'était peut etre pas le mot approprié, gigantesque, faramineux, horrible l'était peut etre plus.

En effet, des gorgones torturées se partageaient la vedettes avec des montres difformes et des squelettes démembrés...

_-"Accueillant" _murmura le jeune épéiste.

"Justement ce que j'était entrain de penser"

Malgré lui Zoro sursauta. A sa droite masqué par un tronc d'arbre, venait d'apparaître Sanji, fumant tranquillement sa sempiternelle cigarette...

"Toi? ici? Décidément je vais finir par croire que ma compagnie te manque"

Se retenant pour ne pas l'égorger sans plus de préambule Zoro s'approcha du jeune coq.

"Je pourrais t'en dire autant... à moins que "Monsieur Sanji" ait trop peur tout seul dans ces bois sombres..." le sourire carnassier de Zoro avait enfin repris toute sa vigueur...

_-" S' il ne réagissait pas comme ça, je suis sur que cela m'ennuierait" _se mit a songer le jeune coq..._ "il n'est vraiment lui même que quand il râle, amusant..."_

"Oh détrompe toi, je venais juste peaufiner mes derniers préparatifs pour ce soir, et je suis tombé sur cet endroit... On va le visiter ou tu comptes rester planter là? " D'un coup de pied, il fit voler en éclat l'entrée de la "propriété".

"De toute façon ce château à l'air abandonné, alors..."

Grommelant des insultes pas très avantageuses envers le chef cuisinier, Zoro le suivi la mains sur ses catanas...

"y m'enerveeeeee" finit il par articuler...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"Ils devraient louer des voiturettes à l'entrée... On n'a pas idée de planter un portail aussi loin d'une maison..."

"Je pense que maison n'est pas vraiment le bon terme..."

Zoro montrait du doigt un immense château. Quiconque n'a jamais vu un film sur Dracula, ne peux imaginer l'ampleur de ce dernier. On aurait dis que tous les décorateurs gothiques de la Grand line ( ou d'ailleurs) s'étaient regroupés pour faire une apogée de leur art...

Ajoutez à cela, un brume légèrement nauséabonde et des bruitages tout sauf naturels et vous aurez devant les yeux, le château de "Haunted Island"

"Hé bien, quand ils vont dans le mauvais goût ils y vont pas à moitié... Si avec ça je n'arrive pas à gagner, je ne vois pas qu'est ce qui pourrait m'aider"

"Minute, on l'a trouvé ensemble alors ce château est autant à moi qu'à toi!"

"Du calme, on va se le partager si tu y tiens tant que ça... Je prend l'aile ouest et toi l'aile est? ok?"

"Yosh!"

Un sourire léger se dessina sur les lèvres de Sanji,

_-" Trop prévisible, je devrais sortir un livre "** Comment cerner Roronoa Zoro en 3 leçons**", je suis sur que je ferais un malheur... Mais pour l'instant je garde mes techniques pour moi. Qu'est ce que je ferais de mes journées si je prêtais mon joujou..."_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Arrivé devant l'entrée principale, Zoro poussa d'un air décontracté les lourdes portes en bois...

"C'est donc à ça que te sers toute ta musculation? à faire portier! bien vu, bonne reconversion je trouve"

"U R U S E I "

"Aucun humour!"

Un large escalier en bois sculpté s'étala devant leur yeux dans toute sa splendeur, Un ébène aussi sombre était difficilement imaginable, pourtant l'artiste qui avait façonné ce bois en avait trouvé assez pour concevoir une oeuvre remarquable. Des serpents de toutes sortes semblaient s'entrelacer dans un ballet sans fin, mêlant obscénité et horreur.

Cet escalier était séparé en deux branches, chacune donnant sur chaque coté du château...

"Et bien voila qui nous facilite la tache, je prend l'escalier de gauche et toi celui de droite. On se retrouve ici ... disons dans 1h... cela convient il à monsieur Roronoa?"

"..."

"Je prendrais ça pour un oui" ricana le jeune coq... "alors bonne chasse et que le meilleur gagne!"

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Sanji arpenta tout d'abord un long couloir bordé d'armures anciennes.

_-" A un moment faudrait qu'ils arrêtent les clichés..."_

Le parquet sous ses pieds émettait un grincement plaintif et suraiguë...

_-" Non, à premiere vu les clichés ils aiment ça..."_

Une premiere porte se dessina à sa droite, pour une fois pas de fioritures ni de surcharges décoratives, une simple porte, cela semblait dénoter parmi cette débauche de détails en tout genre...

Sanji l'ouvrit lentement, appréciant d'un sourire de connaisseur le bruit de scie circulaire que produisaient les gonds rouillés...

Une bibliothèque s'offrait à lui. Un véritable temple à la lecture et à la connaissance, en effet des centaines, des milliers de livres étaient rangés ici. Tous s'ornant d'une poussière qui semblait séculaire.

_-"Au moins les propriétaires étaient des gens cultivés"_

Ecrasant sa cigarette sur son talon il se dirigea vers un rayonnage.

**"Mythes et légendes de la famille Van Nomine"**

_-"Voila qui est intéressant, peut etre y a t il ici des histoires dont je pourrais m'inspirer..."_

Délogeant précautionneusement le livre qui semblait le plus ancien, il s'installa dans un rocking-chair recouvert d'un linge blanc.

Etrangement, ce livre pourtant tres épais ne contenait qu'un seul et unique poème, se répétant sur chaque page comme une litanie sans fin...

L'écriture était ancienne et semblait de plus en plus tremblante et hésitante sur les dernières pages...

Le dernier poème d'ailleurs n'était pas achevé, un ligne torturé annonçait la fin de ce recueil peu conventionnel...

Prenant sa voix la plus sombre, Sanji lu à haute voix ce poème...

_- "Cela pourrait être un bon thème pour ce soir... exerçons nous un peu... "_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_**"Mitternacht"**_

**Media nox obscura nox**

**Quand la barrière entre les vivants et le morts,**

**Tel un linge trop fragile,**

**Sera déchiré dans un denier effort.**

**Crudelitas animarum**

**Quand l'homme au passé trop lourd**

**Enfermé dans ses craintes futiles**

**S'ouvrira à son nouvel amour.**

**Campana sonat**

**Quand sacrifiant sa propre vie**

**Un soleil de bonté**

**Sera prêt à payer un si lourd prix**

**Duo decies**

**Alors pourra renaître,**

**Des cendres et du sang.**

**La Gloire de nos ancêtres,**

**Perdu il y a de ça fort longtemps.**

**Mitternacht...**

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Refermant d'un bruit sec le lourd ouvrage, Sanji resta penseur...

Celui qui avait écrit cela n'était apparemment pas un grand poète, mais le fait qu'il se soit donné tant de mal à répéter encore et encore ce dernier sur toutes ces pages, laissait comme une sensation de malaise... Comme si cela était une supplique espérant résister aux injures du temps...

Et ce latin? Il semblait parler de nuit, de désir animal... Finalement Sanji n'était pas plus avancé...

Replaçant le recueil à sa place il en fit tomber un bout de parchemin à moitié brûlé. Dessus juste quelques mots.

**"Les fils retrouveront leur liberté si la mère est tuée."**

_-" Agréable mise en garde, je n'aurais pas aimé venir dans ce château à l'époque ou cette famille vivait encore ici..."_

Plaçant machinalement le bout de papier dans sa poche, le jeune coq s'empressa de découvrir une seconde piece...

Cette fois ci, plus de livres ni de poèmes incompréhensibles. Juste une chambre. Un vieux lit à baldaquin y trônait, prenant à lui seul la moitié de la piece.

Des tentures représentants des démons mangeurs de chair décorait les murs.

Une fenêtre donnant sur la cour émettait un léger sifflement lorsque le vent s'y engouffrait...

Sanji s'apprêtait à sortir de cette piece décidément sans intérêt, quand il fut stoppé par une voix chaude et grave...

_**OooooOOOOooooo**_

Bon le petit texte "Mitternacht" Provient à la fois de mon esprit dérangé et d'une chanson du groupe E nomine…. ( un petit bonheur ce groupe :) ) enfin pour la partie latine du texte.. d'ailleurs je vous conseille d'ecouter la chanson qui porte ce titre!

Bref second chapitre finit…

Tres prochainement le troisieme… ( voui je sais c'est logique lol)

A bientot :)

Fanny


	3. Qui es tu?

Naluttttttttttt 

_**Bon comme prévu le chap 3 est ONLINEUH!**_

_**Nan , ne vous forcez pas… pas d'applaudissement lol**_

_**Voici donc comment les deux heros se retrouvent… Je previens, le prochain chapitre … risque d'etre… un peu… chaud :p**_

_**Et… au fait.. MERCI POUR LES REVIEWWWWWWWWSSS :)**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Zoro venait juste de quitter Sanji et découvrait deja "son" aile du château. Comme de bien entendu aucune bougie, ni fenêtre n'éclairait ces corridors sombres.

Zoro se dirigeait donc plus à l'instinct qu'à la vue.

C'est ainsi qu'il pénétra dans une premiere piece, se sentant comme attiré dans celle ci.

Une lueur opaline baignait cet endroit, un douce odeur de jasmin semblait même s'en dégager.

L'escrimeur jeta un coup d'oeil rapide pour évaluer un éventuel danger.

Devant la fenêtre, une forme oblongue, quasi impalpable restait immobile.

Sortant à moitié l'un de ses catana, il s'approcha d'elle.

Un voix suave empli alors la piece...

"N'est pas peur, bel enfant. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal." Se retournant alors, la jeune femme dévoila un visage d'une extraordinaire beauté.

Son teint était de porcelaine et ses yeux brillaient d'une lumière pale que la lune lui envierait. Ses cheveux presque vivants l'habillaient d'un voile argenté ondulant à chaque léger mouvement. Son corps fin et gracile était recouvert d'une simple étoffe de soie, trop fine pour etre totalement opaque. Une telle femme semblait trop sublime pour exister...

"Et pourtant je suis là." répondit elle à la question muette de Zoro.

"Je suis là, pour toi. Je t'ai tellement attendu mon bel enfant..."

Semblant comme flotter dans l'air, la jeune femme se dirigea vers l'escrimeur, se plaçant sans bruit derrière lui. Penchant doucement la tête vers sa nuque dénudée, elle murmura...

"Tu es bien plus beau que dans mes rêves, tu seras parfait!. Viens à moi, mon bel enfant, tu deviendras ma descendance pour l'éternité" Puis baisant délicatement la peau fine de Zoro, tendrement elle mordit sa chair brûlante...

Roronoa ne bougeait pas, hypnotisé par la voix et la beauté de l'apparition qui se tenait il y a peu en face de lui. Pourquoi bouger? cette femme semblait contenir en elle toutes les choses qu'il pouvait désirer.

Son baiser sur sa peau était si langoureux, pourquoi ne pas s'y abandonner.

La morsure enfin, une douleur lancinante presque enivrante alors que son fluide vitale s'échappait de ses veines, charriant avec lui toutes ses pensées, ses désirs...

Puis soudain, la solitude, un manque horrible au creux de son ventre. Elle s'était détachée de lui, le laissant pantelant de désir inassouvi.

Le dirigeant d'une main ferme vers le canapé le plus proche, elle le fit s'asseoir, puis découvrant un peu plus son décolleté elle s'entailla légèrement la poitrine.

"Bois, car c'est ce dont tu as besoin. bois et deviens mien."

Attirant la tête de Zoro vers son sein, telle une mère allaitant son enfant elle lui fit boire son sang, scellant ainsi leur destin respectif.

D'abord timide, Zoro lécha à peine le liquide vermeil qui s'échappait de la plaie qui lui était offerte, puis découvrant son goût capiteux, il ne put réprimer un grognement bestial. Enlaçant avec force sa compagne, il se gorgea de sa force, de sa vie...

Mais elle dut le repousser, lui extorquant un autre râle de frustration.

"Cela suffit... maintenant repose toi un instant... laisse ton corps se faire à cette transformation..."

Allongé sur le canapé, Zoro sentait en effet son corps changer, son esprit se faire plus clair, plus aigu.

Sa peau naturellement halée, prenait des teintes irisées, comme si d'elle émanait une lumière intérieure. Ses traits deja fins, se re-dessinaient, les faisant s'approcher de la perfection, ses iris d'un vert intense, devenaient presque transparents, tel des émeraudes d'une rare pureté.

Son apparence physique évoluait, certes, mais en lui des changements plus importants se faisaient. Chaque son devenait plus net, plus distinct. Chaque mouvement d'air lui était perceptible. La nuit devenait une palette de couleurs encore inconnues. Il savait que maintenant il pouvait s'y déplacer sans aucune crainte.

De plus, toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes semblaient peu à peu disparaître. Ses envies, ils les connaissait et les acceptait maintenant, pleinement.

A quoi bon perdre son temps à douter... la vie est faite pour etre appréciée comme un bon vin, il faut la boire! avec le plus de gourmandise possible.

Et c'est ce qu'il allait faire...

D'un bond il se releva, passant un langue avide sur ses dents devenues sensiblement plus aiguisées.

Enlaçant pour la seconde fois sa nouvelle mère il lui vola un tendre baiser...

"Qui êtes vous?" murmura t il, sa voix était plus profonde...

"Je m'appelle Gabrielle. Je suis la dernière survivante d'une race vouée a disparaître. Mais toi, mon bel ange, tu es mon avenir."

Sa voix était si douce, si agréable, Zoro sentait sa volonté disparaître, encore une fois...

Secouant énergiquement la tête, il essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans les derniers événements qu'il venait de vivre.

"Votre... avenir? Qui êtes vous? qu'avez vous fait de moi?"

"Je suis une vampire, un nosferatu si tu préfères, je t'ai fait renaître à une nouvelle vie, une vie où le désir et le sang seront tes seuls maîtres..."

"Le sang?" soudain le souvenir de leur baiser mortel lui revint. Sa faim, son envie obscène face à ce fluide vital qui lui était offert, son désespoir lors de son sevrage...

"Vous voulez dire que je suis devenu ... un vampire?"

"Tout du moins tu vas le devenir" Virevoltant sur elle même, un rire cristallin s'échappa de sa gorge... "Ainsi nous resterons tous les deux pour l'éternité..."

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus stridente, malgré lui Zoro ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer un brin de folie dans son regard...

"Je vais le devenir? expliquez vous?" retenant Gabrielle par les bras il la força à le regarder...

"Il te faut boire le sang d'un etre humain avant minuit, sinon tu deviendras un vulgaire tas de cendre... Ce n'est pas tres compliqué, n'est ce pas, mon bel élève" Sa dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'une caresse lancinante sur le joue de Zoro.

"J'ai cru remarquer que tu étais venu avec un humain, il ne doit pas etre loin... il devrait faire l'affaire... n'est ce pas?"

... Encore ce rire, où la folie et l'hystérie se mêlait...

_- " Sanji... non je ne ... je ne peux pas..."_

"Allons bon ce n'est plus qu'un vulgaire humain pour toi maintenant, il ne vaut même pas la peine que tu t'inquiètes pour lui... ce n'est que de la nourriture..."

Un bruit sec retenti dans la piece. Ne pouvant retenir son dégoût devant ces dernières paroles, le bretteur venait de gifler la jeune femme...

"Ne redites plus JAMAIS ça!"

"Oh fougueux avec ça! " Pourléchant avec délice la goutte de sang qui s'échappait de ses lèvres, elle lui lança un regard de défi.

"Soit, si tu ne veux pas le tuer, alors meurt! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'encombrer de pleurnichard comme toi...

Je suis patiente, d'autres viendront et ceux la comprendront la chance que je leur offrirait..."

Mais elle parlait dans le vide, Zoro venait que claquer la porte.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut un rire strident s'échappant de la piece...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Il ne lui fallu que quelques seconde pour parcourir l'immense demeure. Il savait ou se trouvait Sanji, il l'avait su au moment même ou il s'était levé de ce canapé. Son odeur enivrante semblait embaumer tout le château.

Un odeur trop tentante pour etre appréciée par un simple humain, d'ailleurs l'avait il jamais remarqué auparavant...

Le coeur sur le point de rompre, il s'adossa un instant contre le mur de la piece ou se trouvait le jeune coq.

Il devait rester calme et repenser posément à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- " Ok, je suis un vampire, du moins je suis en passe de l'être, et si je ne veux pas mourir je dois tuer quelqu'un et ce avant minuit... ce qui me laisse 6 h devant moi... Hors ici il n'y a que mon équipage..._

_Et cette odeur qui m'empêche de me concentrer... _

_Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un... il faut que je trouve un solution... il faut que j'arrête de penser à l'odeur de sa peau... oui surtout ça!"_

Se faufilant sans bruit dans la piece, il regarda sans bouger le jeune chef examiner la piece. Son corps rayonnait de douce chaleur. Zoro pouvait entendre son coeur battre à un rythme régulier, hypnotisant...

Il savait que ses bonnes résolutions lui échappaient comme de la fumée, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ce que son corps lui réclamait...

Mais l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était son ami, et il ferait tout pour ne jamais le blesser.

Soudain il perçu un soupir de déception émaner du jeune homme. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller...

Il devait lui parler...

"Alors tu ne trouves rien?" sa voix s'était faite malgré lui plus chaude, plus grave...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_"Alors tu ne trouves rien?"_

Se retournant brusquement, Sanji fut rassurer de voir la silhouette familière de Zoro...

"Hééé, tu n'es pas dans ta partie du château" mais un sourire illuminait son visage...

"Oh... comme si ça te déplaisait de m'avoir à tes cotés..." Zoro venait de se glisser auprès de Sanji. Si proche que ce dernier sentait son souffle sur son visage...

"Hein? mais qu'est ce qui te prend, tu as découvert les caves à vin dans l'aile est?"

_- " heu , alors la c'est pas du jeu, c'est mes répliques ça normalement, il n'est pas sensé me les piquer..."_

"Non, mais j'ai trouvé un breuvage, cent fois plus intéressant..." Sa bouche n'était maintenant plus qu'a quelques millimètre de la joue de Sanji. Ce dernier était comme pétrifié, ne pouvant plus faire un seul geste...

"Zoro, ça ne va pas? tu .. tu as l'air diffèrent..."

Ca, pour etre diffèrent, il l'était! Tout en lui respirait le désir et la confiance en soi. Son corps semblait se mouvoir dans l'espace sans aucune difficulté et sa voix était plus mélodieuse que toutes les sonates qu'il connaissait...

"Merci, je peux t'en dire autant" murmura t il à son oreille...

Puis s'éloignant d'un pas princier, il s'assit sur le lit...

"Tu sais Sanji, je pensais à une chose, notre défi étant fini, je devrais t'exprimer mon souhait ne crois tu pas?" Son sourire carnassier était une injure à la pudeur et à la chasteté...

"Notre défi? fini? mais tu rêves mon pauvres gars..." Doucement Sanji essayait de reprendre le dessus... " Et tu pourrais m'expliquer à quel moment précis, tu as gagné? car je pense avoir louper cet épisode" Pour se donner un peu plus de contenance il s'alluma une cigarette...

La flamme eut à peine le temps de la toucher, que Zoro émiettait deja celle ci dans sa main...

"Non..." susurra t il " ton odeur est tellement plus agréable"

_- " bon la ça y est il a pris un truc pas net... je fais quoi ? je l'assomme et je l'amène à Choper?"_

"Que penserais tu de venir t'asseoir à coté de moi plutôt?"

_- " si je n'étais pas rationnel, je me dirais qu'il lit dans mes pensées..."_

"Et si c'était la cas... comment réagirais tu? Sanji kun?"

Sanji eut un mouvement de recul. Etre zen en toute circonstance il savait le faire, mais là il sentait qu'il atteignait ses limites...

Ne faisant pas attention à la réaction de jeune chef, Zoro continua son monologue...

"Donc je disais, vu que j'ai gagner notre défi, je compte bien réclamer mon prix..."

" Nani? tu n'as rien gagné du tout, sauf certainement un énorme mal de tête demain matin si tu a vraiment autant bu que je le pense..."

" Oh mais si j'ai gagné, à l'instant même ou j'ai pénétré cette piece..."

"Pardon?"

Marchant lentement autour de Sanji, comme un loup autour de sa proie, Zoro sentait la situation lui échapper peu à peu...

Il savait qu'il désirait cet homme à en crever, il savait aussi que ce désir de possession était accentué par sa "nouvelle forme". Mais il ne pouvait se soustraire à ce petit jeu... Il assistait presque impuissant à une pièce dont il était le héros...

"Oserais tu me dire que tu n'a pas peur? oserais tu me dire que de me sentir si proche de toi ne te donne pas des sueurs froides?...

Ne mens pas! Tout en toi respire la peur... peur pour qui? pour toi? pour ta petite vie? ou pour moi? pour cet ami que tu ne reconnais plus?"

Sanji resta interdit, jamais il n'avait entendu Zoro parler ainsi... Mais il devait bien l'admettre, il commençait à avoir peur...

Cette homme qui était devant lui possédait les traits de Zoro, sa voix, sa façon de marcher, mais il était aussi diffèrent de Zoro que le jour de la nuit...

"Qui êtes vous?"

Un rire léger s'échappa du bretteur.

"Mais je suis moi. Roronoa Zoro, escrimeur et pirate.

Qui poursuis le rêve de devenir le meilleur escrimeur du monde.

Qui porte en lui le fardeau de la mort de son ancienne camarade, symbolisé par ce sabre.

Roronoa Zoro, avec qui tu te bats chaque soir, pour calmer cette frustration qui te ronge.

Roronoa Zoro qui a passé trop de temps à réfléchir au lieu d'agir...

Roronoa Zoro qui réclame son prix et ce prix, mon cher Sanji, c'est toi..."

Enlaçant brusquement Sanji dans son étreinte il s'empara de ses lèvres.

_**OooooOOOOooooo**_

Bon… je vous promet la suite arrive HYPER RAPIDEMENT… lol Je ne suis quand meme pas si sadique .. enfin… quoique… Bref :) A bientot Fanny! 


	4. Va t en!

C'est mOIIIIIII le retour lol 

_**Bon voila la partie "Chaude" de la fics… alors comme d'hab, préparez vos bassines et une bache pour votre clavier… en effet la bave fait un mauvais effet dans l'electronique lol**_

_**Bref …**_

_**Sinon comme d'hab.. reviews… z'etes adorables, je vous adoreuuh vous ferais bien des poutouxxx mais ca marche pas via net… :p**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

-_" Ses lèvres sont si chaudes, si tendres. Comment ai je pu résister si longtemps. Comment ai je pu refuser ce désir toutes ces nuits passées à ces cotés._

_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je veux juste profiter de ce moment. Je t'ai tellement attendu."_

Zoro d'abord brusque, dominateur devint plus doux plus lancinant. Il pouvait enfin goûter cette peau qui le tourmentait tant. Il pouvait enfin effleurer ces lèvres qui le narguaient à longueur de journée.

Enfin elles étaient a lui.

_-"Je réfléchirais plus tard, je comprendrais plus tard, je me sauverais plus tard..."_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Sanji ne bougeait pas, emprisonné dans les bras de l'escrimeur, sa bouche pressée contre la sienne. Il ne pensait plus à s'enfuir. Son coeur ne l'aurait probablement pas supporter.

L'odeur ambrée qui s'échappait de la peau de Zoro lui donnait le vertige... Qu'importait si il semblait bizarre... il obtenait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours voulu...

Doucement, lui aussi il l'enlaça.

_-"Je réfléchirais plus tard, je comprendrais plus tard, je me sauverais plus tard..."_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Leur étreinte sembla durer un éternité. Lentement Zoro s'éloigna... Son regard était fixe, ses mains encerclèrent son crâne...

"Sanji... vas t'en... je ... je ne veux pas te faire du mal..."

Sa voix était rauque, gutturale. Son visage semblait se déformer sous une douleur intense.

Le jeune chef se précipitant vers lui, essaya de le calmer...

"Zoro, qu'est ce qui se passe? Zoro? répond moi!"

Mais le regard qui se posa sur lui n'était plus son regard, il était bien trop sombre.

"Tu n'es pas tres obéissant je trouve..." Sa main venait d'encercler le cou de Sanji...

"Tu sais tu devrais apprendre à écouter ceux qui t'aiment, voila où ça nous mène ton effronterie"

Approchant son visage de celui du jeune coq , Zoro huma son parfum. Un mélange d'épice et de sueur, d'envie et de peur...

"Zoro.. tu"

"Chuuuutt" Lui murmura le bretteur posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

"Sais tu au moins, combien cela est dur de résister à tes attraits mon cher Sanji? Sais tu que si je ne me retenais pas, ton sang coulerais deja mes veines? le sais tu?"

"Mon Sang?" Sanji avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, l'emprise de Zoro sur son cou se faisait plus violente...

"Oui ton sang, ce liquide chaud et capiteux qui te rend si appétissant. Ce fluide vital qui transporte avec lui tout ton etre..." un grognement de frustration s'échappa de sa bouche "Comme j'aimerais je sentir couler en moi..."

D'un geste vif, Zoro projeta le jeune chef sur le lit. Celui ci eut à peine le temps de relever son torse, son agresseur était deja assis sur lui.

"Zoro? qu'est ce que tu racontes? tu veux boire mon s..." Mais il ne fini pas sa phrase, un léger rayon lumineux éclaira la piece, laissant apparaître les dents du bretteur aussi acérées que celles d'un loup...

"Un vampire?"

"Hai, c'est bien tu comprends vite... Tu vois cette petite expédition n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. A cause de cela je suis devenu un vampire, et toi tu vas mourir... pas de chance hein?"

"Mais... comment?... "

"Pas la peine de rentrer dans les détails, tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que si je ne bois pas ton sang, à minuit je ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendre... alors c'est simple, c'est toi... ou moi..."

Son sourire était froid, sa voix trop posée, Sanji senti la terreur s'emparer de tout son etre... Pourtant il savait que le véritable Zoro était encore là, quelque part, il l'avait senti quand leur lèvres s'étaient effleurées... Il pouvait encore le sauver.

"Si tu as tellement envie de moi ... qu'est ce que tu attend? ma permission?"

Le combat, c'était à ça qu'ils étaient habitués, et bien soit, ce soir encore ils se battraient.

Attrapant violemment le lèvres de Zoro, il y insinua sa langue. Un râle de surprise s'échappa de l'escrimeur, mais celui ci se transforma vite en grognement de plaisir.

Leur bouches étaient avides, affamées; leurs corps ondulaient l'un contre l'autre dans une lutte acharnée pour le pouvoir.

Mais la prise de Zoro était ferme et ne laissait aucune échappatoire. Seuls les mains de Sanji étaient libres, découvrant avec délice chaque cicatrices lacérant le corps de l'escrimeur.

Rapidement torses nu, leur bouches se séparèrent pour s'attaquer à des mets plus attirants. Le cou tout d'abord si sensible si tendre. Puis le torse et ces deux bouts de chair rosies par le désir. Aucune douceur dans leurs ébats, juste deux êtres que la passion dominait, deux corps soumis à un désir si intense qu'il devenait douleur.

Les lèvres de Zoro descendirent le long du ventre brûlant de Sanji, arrachant ce qu'il lui restait de vêtement. Le posséder enfin, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Ayant complètement dénudé le jeune chef, un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur ses lèvres. Le désir avait déposé sa marque sur son corps, et il la portait tel un ornement dédié à la luxure.

Voracement il s'empara de cette chair qui le narguait, le faisant crier de plaisir. S'amusant des râles de frustration de son amant quand ses caresses se faisaient moins profondes.

Oui il était sien, du moins pour cette nuit.

Quittant brusquement sa proie, il remonta lentement le long de son torse, dessinant avec sa langue les courbes de sa musculature. Sentir Sanji se tordre sous lui, l'obsédait, l'enivrait...

S'allongeant de tout son poids sur ce corps qu'il apprenait à découvrir, il s'empara à nouveau de ses lèvres. Son instinct le submergea un instant, juste assez pour que son baiser se transforme en légère morsure et que le goût de leur baiser se mêle à celui de sang de Sanji.

Ce dernier abandonnait peu à peu le combat. Il avait perdu, il l'avait senti au moment même ou leurs lèvres s'étaient une nouvelles fois rencontrées. Il l'avait su la premiere fois ou son son coeur s'était serré en apercevant ce bel escrimeur. Mais cette défaite il l'acceptait. Etre la victime de son bourreau, n'était ce pas ce qu'il désirait après tout...

Enfin nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs regards se croisèrent pour ce qui semblât etre la premiere fois. Regards enfiévrés, regard dévorants, regards possessif.

A quoi bon parler quand on a enfin trouver ce que l'on cherche.

Doucement il prit possession du corps de Sanji, doucement il s'insinua en lui jusqu'à ce que sa douleur devienne plaisir, doucement il commença à bouger jusqu'à ce que sa victime réclame plus.

Les deux corps surchauffés entamèrent alors leur ballet final, leur dernière danse qui se ne prit fin que dans un cri commun de plaisir.

Epuisé, Zoro se glissa sur le coté de Sanji. Il regarda avec délice le visage aux yeux clos de son amant.

Maintenant que tout était fini, son esprit semblait encore plus embrouillé. Ces instants d'extases auraient du calmer sa faim, apaiser cette envie qui s'encrait au creux de ses reins. Mais il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait. Que son corps désirait plus... Et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter.

Se relevant silencieusement, il commença à se rhabiller.

"Va t en" Murmura t il avant de quitter la piece.

Encore allongé sur le lit, Sanji ne comprit pas de suite. Il se retrouva seul, alors qu'il y avait encore quelques instants il était dans les bras de Zoro.

Se redressant d'un bond, il revêtit ses habits aussi rapidement que possible. Ouvrant la porte il s'apprêtait deja à courir après l'escrimeur, quand au pied du mur, il vit la silhouette recroquevillée de celui ci... _immobile._

Son cri fut peut etre un peu trop fort, son coeur s'arrêta de battre peut etre un peu trop longtemps...

"ZORO!"

"Il ne reste plus que quelques heures avant minuit, vas t'en et emmène tout le monde avec toi... Je... je dois rester ici..."

"Pas question, je te ramène au bateau, Choper va certainement trouver un remède"

Un coup de poing violent s'abattit sur la mâchoire du jeune coq.

"VA T EN! Ne crois pas que tout ce qui viens de ce passer veut dire quelque chose. Tu m'a défié et j'ai gagné alors CASSE TOI!"

La douleur lancinante qui s'emparait du corps de Zoro devenait chaque seconde, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus insoutenable...

Son corps semblait comme se désagréger de l'intérieur, et la solution à sa souffrance était juste devant ses yeux, mais il préférait mourir que de faire le moindre mal à Sanji.

Soudain ses yeux se voilèrent, ce dernier sur le coup de la colère venait de l'assommer.

"Voila comme ça au moins tu te tiendras tranquille espèce d'homme de cromagnon, pour une fois accepte que l'on t'aide..."

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

L'ambiance du coté du "Vogue Merry" était à l'insouciance et à la fête, le deguisement de citrouille de Luffy avait fait sensation et ceux de sorcières des deux jeunes femmes, avec balai obligatoire étaient du plus bel effet.

Choper lui avait hérité d'un deguisement de Frankenstein, ces bois faisant office de boulons . Même Ussop se détendait un peu narrant ses exploits en tant que chasseur de monstre dans son jeune âge.

Leur surprise fut donc totale quand il virent arriver Sanji portant sur son dos, un Zoro apparemment inconscient.

Choper lâchant rapidement la grappe de raisin qu'il s'apprêtait à engloutir couru auprès du "malade".

"Installons le, ensuite je vous raconterais ce que je sais"

Malgré ses connaissances Choper n'arrivait pas à déterminer ce qui faisait tant souffrir le bretteur.

Son corps semblait se recouvrir de blessures spontanément et était constamment la proie de violents spasmes de douleur.

Sanji leur expliqua rapidement la situation. Précisant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais que si Zoro ne buvait pas le sang d'un etre humain avant minuit il mourrait.

"Mais qui lui a fait ça?"

"J'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une femme qu'il a rencontré dans le château, mais je ne sais rien d'autre" Sanji tenant sa tête entre ses main semblait comme absent, il devait le sauver, par tous les moyens...

"Et toi? là bas tu n'a rien vu de spécial?"

"Mis a part une vielle bibliothèque avec un poème ringard , non, je n'ai rien trouvé, Vivi-chan..."

"Il disait quoi ce poème?"

"Oh une histoire, d'élu qui s'ouvrirait à une nouvel amour la jour ou les humains et les morts seront réunis, d'un sacrifice aussi et d'un honneur retrouvé... C'était assez incompréhensible..."

"Le nom de se poème ça serait pas **"Mitternacht"**?" le regard de Vivi se fit plus sérieux...

"Je crois oui. ha y avait aussi ce bout de papier qui est tombé du recueil de poème..."

Tendant le message à Vivi, Sanji reprit la main de Zoro qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis leur retour sur le bateau...

Lentement Vivi secoua la tête...

"Il est tombé dans la malédiction de la famille Van Nomine. en effet si il ne boit pas tout le sang d'un corps humain avant minuit il mourra dans d'atroces souffrances. Cette île avait été interdite aux voyageurs durant de nombreuses années à cause de cette légende mais je ne pensais pas que cela était vrai... Chez nous c'est une histoire qu'on raconte pour faire peur aux enfants..."

"Et bien cette légende comme tu dis m'a l'air tres réelle, son corps se meurt peu à peu et je ne sais pas quoi faire" Choper semblait de plus en plus perdu, il n'acceptait pas cette défaite... Il ne pouvait pas laisser mourir son nakama.. pas encore...

"Il doit y avoir une solution"

"Oui il y en a une" le silence se fit soudain autour de Vivi.

"Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit possible. Il faudrait tuer la vampire qui l'a transformé avant qu'il ne meure ou du moins avant qu'il ne devienne lui aussi vampire. C'est ce que veut dire ce mot que tu as trouvé Sanji... Tuer la racine du mal pour détruire son effet... Mais..."

"Mais quoi, rien de plus facile, je monte la haut et je lui bote le train! "Luffy qui s'était tut jusque à présent venait de se lever d'un air décidé...

"Mais ce n'est pas si facile Luffy, cette femme est connue comme étant immortelle..."

"Et alors, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de la butter! Avant minuit c'est ça? Bon ben attendez moi là et occupez vous de Zoro je reviens dés que l'affaire sera réglée... "

N'entendant pas les protestations de son équipage, Luffy s'était deja projeté dans la brume qui recouvrait la foret...

"Il ne lui reste que 2 h" murmura Sanji, " il ne va jamais y arriver"

Tapant vigoureusement dans son dos, Nami lui offrit son plus beau sourire...

"Si quelqu'un peut y arriver c'est bien Luffy, alors reste là, et préviens nous si Zoro se réveille, nous on va lui préparer un bon repas..."

Et traînant derrière elle le reste de l'équipage, elle referma la porte sur eux.

OooooOOOOooooo Vilaaaaaa…. Bon… 

Promis ca va finir par s'arranger.. j'ai la mauvaise tendance

à etre une affictionados des happy end.. HONTE A MOI… enfin… vous me direz c'est une fics pour halloween alors on sait jamais peut etre que le coté horreur prendra la pas sur le coté romance lol

Bref…

A bientot :)

Fanny


	5. Sang

_**Et voui encore un autre chapitre… mais quand s'arretera t elle?**_

_**Ben heu… a la fin pourquoi? Lol**_

_**Rien a dire si ce n'est… MERCCCCCCCCCIIIII pour les review…. Ffnet etant tres tres tres embetant en ce qui concerne la recuperation des emails je m'excuse de ne pas pouvoir vous repondre individuellement mais le coeur y est :D**_

_**Bonne Lectureuuuuuhhhhh :)**_

_**OooooOOOOooooo**_

Plus que deux heures, plus que deux heures et l'homme qui est allongé devant lui mourra. Cette échéance semblait irréaliste, injuste. mais avant toute choses, elle était insupportable.

Que lui importait si tout ce qu'il venait de se passer n'était qu'une supercherie, que lui importait qu'il ne pense pas la même chose que lui, qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose. Tout ce qu'il comptait c'était qu'il vive... Qu'il vive encore!

Glissant de la chaise ou il était installé, Sanji s'agenouilla contre le lit de Zoro posant ses coudes sur le drap froissé.

Epongeant le front en sueur de l'escrimeur, il repensa au poème qu'il avait lu, quelques heures auparavant...

"Quand l'homme au passé trop lourd

Enfermé dans ses craintes futiles

S'ouvrira à son nouvel amour.

Quand sacrifiant sa propre vie

Un soleil de bonté

Sera prêt à payer un si lourd prix"

"Saloperie de malédiction"

"Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais?" Zoro venait de se réveiller.

"Et pourquoi je t'écouterais, tu as toujours des idées débiles, je vois pas pourquoi je suivrais les ordres d'un primates dans ton genre"

"Tu aurais du me laisser" sa voix était faible et dénotait un trop grande souffrance...

"Et te laisser mourir en croyant que tu avais gagner... tu rêves"

"Baka"

"Je peux te retourner le compliment... comment as tu fais pour te retrouver dans cette histoire... Le but d'Halloween c'est pas de se transformer pour de bon en vampire tu sais"

Réprimant un cri de souffrance Zoro tenta un léger sourire...

"Tu sais bien que je fais toujours tout pour gagner"

"... Luffy est parti régler tout ça, tu sera remis sur pied en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire"

Se redressant tant bien que mal, Zoro fusilla Sanji du regard

"Tu as laissé cet inconscient aller au château tout seul? Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre idiot, elle va le tuer, il faut que j'y aille"

Faisant mine de se lever, Zoro se retrouva plaqué sur le lit par la main décidée de Sanji.

"Non, toi tu ne bouges plus, tu te reposes. Tout va bien se passer, je t'ai deja laissé faire une connerie une fois je vais pas recommencer"

"Et depuis quand tu es devenu ma nounou, ne pense pas que parce que..."

"Je ne pense rien du tout, et arrête de t'énerver pour rien tu empires ton état..."

Un rire lugubre se propagea dans la piece

"Empirer mon état? je vais mourir dans une heure tout au plus et tu as peur que j'empire mon état... tu es ridicule..."

Puis fermant les yeux, il se retourna vers le mur.

"Va t en... Ca ne sers à rien que tu restes ici, me voir mourir ne t'apportera rien de plus"

Le voir mourir? Plus il l'entendait dire ces paroles plus le coeur de Sanji se durcissait, à moins qu'il n'ai deja totalement arrêté de battre.

S'il n'avait pas peur d'empirer les choses il l'aurait frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne cette rage de vivre qu'il lui connaissait. Mais que pouvait il faire, lui qui était incapable de penser rationnellement depuis que compte à rebours mortel lui avait été imposé.

A moins que... non il ne mourrait pas, du moins il ne le laisserait pas mourir sans avoir tout essayé...

Attrapant un des catana qui avaient été déposés contre le mur il s'entailla précautionneusement le poignet...

La premiere goutte de sang n'eut pas le temps de tomber à terre que Zoro s'était deja retourné le regard posé sur Sanji...

"Qu'est ce que..." Sa voix tremblait... il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il voyait, il ne pouvait accepter ce que le le jeune chef s'apprêtait à faire...

"Bois" prononça t il simplement, approchant son poignet du visage de l'escrimeur.

"Mais tu es plus dingue que je ne le pensais... éloigne toi de moi... TOUT DE SUITE!" cria t il.

Il savait que la bête qui sommeillait en lui se réveillait à l'odeur de se sang offert, il savait que la seule chose qu'il désirait était de sentir le sang de cet homme couler entre ses lèvres, mais il ne devait pas y succomber... jamais...

"Bois" répéta Sanji, un sourire doux aux lèvres "tu ne mourras pas, je ne le supporterais pas"

Repoussant avec violence le poignet sanglant, Zoro plaqua Sanji au sol, la main lui enserrant le cou avec rage...

"Pauvre fou! c'est cela que tu veux? que je te tue? que je te tue pour vivre? crois tu vraiment que je pourrais accepter cette vie ?" Sa voix était redevenue rauque, suave. Son sourire carnassier laissait apparaître ses dents acérées... Il devait résister... encore un peu...

Abaissant le regard, Sanji murmura:

"Tout... tout cela est ma faute... si je n'avais pas eut cette idée stupide, tu ... tu n'en serais pas là... alors bois, bois mon sang, c'est malheureusement la seule chose que je puisse faire"

Relâchant avec dédain son emprise, Zoro se relava, jetant un regard sombre au jeune chef resté à terre...

"Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié ni de tes remords, je veux juste que tu me laisses seul... c'est tellement dur à comprendre"

Se relevant à son tour, Sanji soutint son regard, les poings serrés.

"Je ne te savais pas aussi lâche" finit il par dire, d'une voix qui se voulait froide.

"Pardon?" une lueur de haine vint soudain illuminer les prunelle transparentes de Zoro.

Sanji ne répondit pas, défiant l'escrimeur de son sourire.

Un premier coup de poing atteignit son visage, puis un second avant que celui ci ne riposte. Il boirait son sang, même si il devait le forcer.

Un combat acharné débutât alors, cette fois ci les coups n'étaient pas feints, ni même la rage dans leurs yeux.

Soudain Zoro pris le dessus écrasant Sanji contre le mur, et croisant une dernière fois son regard il se pencha vers lui, plongeant ses dents au creux de son cou.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Luffy pour atteindre le château incriminé. D'ordinaire assez débonnaire Luffy n'appréciait que tres peu qu'on touche à son nakama. Et là, on avait été beaucoup trop loin.

Défonçant sans vergogne les portes qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin il trouva rapidement la personne qu'il cherchait.

Allongé sur le lit encore chaud des ébats des deux jeunes hommes, Gabrielle jouait négligemment avec un coussin

"Bienvenue à toi jeune... CITROUILLE?" dévisageant Luffy avec surprise, la belle vampire en avait perdu tout son effet séducteur...

"C'est toi la vieille peau qui a mordu Zoro?" Luffy, lui, n'avait pas perdu son flegme naturel. Régler cela au plus vite c'était son but.

"Je suis G..." mais sa phrase fut coupée net par un **"GOMU GOMU bazooka" **retentissant.

Se retrouvant projetée à travers le mur dans la piece voisine, la vampire ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise. Soulevée par le col elle n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprit elle découvrait deja les joies d'un combat avec Luffy... tres aérien en somme.

Ayant détruit deja la moitié du château, Luffy fouilla parmi les décombres la sois disant dépouille de Gabrielle.

"Si tu me cherches je suis là" Sa voix avait perdu de sa grâce légendaire, la poussière qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter devait en etre la raison.

"SUGOIIIII" Le sourire de Luffy s'agrandit encore un peu, bondissant vers la jeune femme il commença à l'examiner...

"Ne t'es faite en quoi?"

Exaspérée par ce comportement peu conventionnel elle lui lança son genoux dans la mâchoire.

"On n'agit pas comme ça avec une dame... " Ses mots furent stoppés net dans sa gorge, tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était d'étendre le cou de Luffy pour l'amener à hauteur de son visage...

"Tu es vraiment étrange, le fruit du démon c'est cela?"

"Hai! Bon c'est pas tout ça, j'ai mon nakama à sauver... Tu meurs comment?"

Le rire de Gabrielle retenti dans le décombres...

"Je suis immortelle!"

"Pas grave je trouverais bien" et s'emparant de la premiere chose qui se trouvait à ses cotés et se lança vers la jeune femme.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Par flot, les souvenirs de Sanji se déversaient dans le coeur de Zoro.

Par flot ses passions, ses envies, ses désirs, se mêlaient au sien.

Par flot il sentait sa vie se mêler à la sienne.

Emprisonnés dans leurs bras enlacés, tel deux amants unis pour l'éternité, leurs corps étaient soudés par ce baiser mortel.

Le goût capiteux de ce sang, la volupté de ce fluide qui franchissait ses lèvres semblait combler tout ce dont il avait toujours eut envie.

En quelques instant leurs ébats avaient été sublimés dans l'esprit de Zoro, les voyant à travers les yeux de Sanji, comprenant tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé espérer.

Plus qu'une victime et un bourreau, ils ne formaient maintenant plus qu'un seul etre. Si seulement cela ne pouvait jamais s'arrêter, si seulement il pouvait ainsi se fondre dans âme de Sanji et s'y perdre.

Un soupir de plénitude se fit entendre... la possession ultime...

_- " Je devrais souffrir... Je devrait me sentir disparaître... pourquoi donc alors est ce que je désire rester ainsi toute ma vie? La douleur a été tellement fugace, remplacée par tellement de sensations nouvelles. Elle en devient presque sans importance._

_Mon sang coule en lui, mon esprit se mélange au sien, c'est la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser. _

_Ses souvenirs prenant de plus en plus de place devant mes yeux fermés. Ses peines, ses doutes je les connais toutes maintenant, J'ai perdu, je le sais, je ne pourrais jamais vivre aussi pleinement que maintenant, maintenant que je regarde ma mort en face. _

_Oui je meurs... Je la sens, peu à peu, cette vie quitter mon corps. mais que m'importe car maintenant elle coule en lui..."_

Une larme unique coula le long de sa joue tombant en silence sur celle de Zoro.

Il ne suffit que de cela pour que Zoro reprenne ses esprit, il ne suffit que cette simple goutte d'eau salée, pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

Repoussant avec force le corps quasi immobile de Sanji, il émit un grognement bestial.

"Espèce de FOU!" Sa rage était décuplée, il lui en voulait d'avoir monté ce stratagème, il s'en voulait d'y avoir succombé, il s'en voulait d'avoir tellement apprécier cet échange...

"Pourquoi?" Il ne comprenait pas, ou du moins il ne voulait pas comprendre, il refusait qu'on se sacrifie pour lui... surtout pas Sanji.

Se relevant avec précaution, Sanji s'adossa contre le rebord du lit, ses forces semblaient le quitter, il avait deja perdu trop de sang.

"Parce que tu ne dois pas mourir voila tout, fini ton oeuvre, il est bientot minuit..."

Le regard de Sanji était doux, comme celui d'un enfant sur le point de s'endormir. Il était las, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver cette sensation, s'était se sentir encore une fois se perdre dans l'être qui lui était cher... _Une dernière fois._

Essuyant avec dégoût la goutte de sang qui perlait encore sur le coin de sa bouche, Zoro se rapprocha de Sanji. Sa voix était plus calme.

"Iié, je ne boirais plus ton sang, demain tu sera remis sur pied, tu ne mourras pas. Je l'entend au battement de ton coeur."

Posant délicatement sa main sur le front brûlant de Sanji, il lui souri, peut etre pour la premiere fois avec toute la sincérité que lui imposait son coeur.

"Merci" murmura t il avant de se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre.

Mais il ne put atteindre celle ci, un spasme douloureux le fit s'écrouler sur le sol. Au même moment le premier coup de minuit retentit.

**UN!**

_**OooooOOOOooooo**_

Vous sentez le suspense? Nan? Bon tant piiiiiiisssssss lolololol

_**Bref la suite bientot :)**_

_**A bientot**_

_**Fanny**_


	6. Douze Coups

_**Voualaaaa l'avant dernier chapitre … ne sortez pas les mouchoirs… bon je sais vous le ferez pas mais bon lol**_

_**Merci encore à toutes celles qui me lisent :D POUTOUXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Assez de blabla:)**_

_**BONNE LECTURE :)**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

**UN!**

L'horloge du château ébranla les ruines de ce dernier. Son son semblait provenir tout droit des enfers. Un coup, puis un autre égrainant avec indifférence ces secondes macabres.

**DEUX!**

Luffy toujours armé du bout de bois qu'il venait de ramasser, venait enfin d'atteindre sa cible. Celle ci les yeux écarquillée ne réalisa pas de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer.

**TROIS!**

Elle regarda Luffy, empoignant le pieux qui lui traversait la poitrine...

**QUATRE!**

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Epuisant ses dernières forces Sanji se jeta sur le corps tremblant de Zoro.

Il ne lui restait plus que quelques secondes, il n'avait pas réussi, il mourrait, là devant ses yeux... l'homme qu'il aimait mourrait...

"ZOROO!"

**CINQ!**

Sans même y réfléchir, il le prit dans ses bras, le berçant dans un dernier effort. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il resterait... il ne l'abandonnerait pas...

"Vas t'en" murmura l'escrimeur, le son de la mort transfigurait sa voix. "Je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça"

Avec violence Sanji secoua la tête serrant encore plus le fort le corps froid de Zoro contre le sien.

**SIX!**

"La tu peux toujours rêver" essayant d'afficher un sourire confiant...

"Luffy va réussir, il va..."

**SEPT!**

"Il ne reste plus que 5 coups..."

Se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier, il murmura à peine

"Tais toi" puis scellant ses lèvres contre les siennes il pria de toutes ses forces que ses cinq coups ne sonnent jamais.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Derrière la porte, le reste de l'équipage n'osait plus bouger. Ils avaient entendu tout ce qu'il s'était passé et n'avait pas osé intervenir. A quoi bon, ils n'auraient rien pu faire de plus. Autant les laisser seuls...

Ils auraient tout le temps de les voir après...

Des larmes d'une infini tristesse coulèrent le long de leurs joues, en silence...

Le mal ne peut s'exprimer autrement, parait il...

**HUIT!**

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"Masaka"

Arrachant avec rage la bout de bois recouvert de sang, Gabrielle sentait son corps perdre toute sa force...

**NEUF!**

"Comment as tu?" S'écroulant sur la sol, elle étreignit sa poitrine tentant d'empêcher son sang de s'écouler hors d'elle...

"J'ai pas mal vu de "Dracula" chez moi..." annonça Luffy avec fierté...

Puis tournant les talons il cria un " Sayonara Obaa San" retentissant.

**DIX!**

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Leurs lèvres ne se détachèrent pas pendant que le baiser se fit plus profond, plus doux. Jamais il n'avait été aussi doux. A quoi bon se cacher la face derrière de faux sentiments. Le temps n'étaient plus leur allié.

**ONZE!**

Leurs langues se caressèrent avec tendresse, juste pour se dire ce qu'ils ne s'avoueront jamais. Juste pour s'appartenir encore un peu avant que...

**DOUZE!**

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_Douze_...

Son corps tombât en poussière...

_Douze_...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent...

_Douze_...

La lune se dévoila...

_Douze_...

Doucement il desserra son emprise...

_Douze_...

Incrédules, ils se regardèrent...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Lentement Zoro porta sa main à sa bouche, appréciant l'étrange normalité de sa dentition.

Lentement Sanji desserra ses bras autour de lui, n'osant pas parler de peur de faire disparaître l'espoir qui naissait en lui.

Lentement ils se sourirent, ne sachant quoi dire, ne sachant quoi faire...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Discrètement Nami ouvrit la porte de la chambre, la refermant dès qu'elle aperçu l'escrimeur debout, _vivant_.

Discrètement l'équipage couru sur le pont pour laisser exploser leur joie...

"Luffy, il faut toujours lui faire confiance" s'écria Vivi écrasant une larme de joie sur sa joue.

"Des qu'il rentre celui la, je vais lui apprendre à nous faire des frayeurs pareils" rigola de soulagement Nami.

"Je l'avais toujours su" fini Ussop, le regards trahissant un de ses nouveaux mensonges.

"Hai" approuva Choper décidément trop crédule.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Arrivant tranquillement au Bateau Luffy, apprécia de retrouver tout le monde faisant la fête sur le pont.

"MESHIIIIIIII" s'écria t il se projetant au milieu de son équipage.

"Sanji n'est pas là? Zoro non plus?"

"En fait ils sont toujours dans l'infirmerie, on a préféré les laisser seuls... ils avaient l'air occupé..."

"M'en fiche moi, j'ai faim, elle était coriace la vieille peau là-haut" et s'élançant vers la soute il ouvrit en grand la porte de l'infirmerie.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

"MESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

Mais son cri de famine mourut dans sa gorge, devant lui se trouvaient un Sanji et un Zoro enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre... se battant...

"HA je vais t'apprendre sale cuisto psychopathe à me donner un coup de pied"

"Tu avais qu'à pas me dire que j'étais un sale gaki"

"Ben c'est vrai , y a que les gamins qui réagissent aussi stupidement"

"Tu permets, tu as failli mourir, homme de cromagnon mono neuronale"

"Et alors c'est tes affaires peut etre? je m'en serais tres bien sorti sans toi"

"Que tu dis , si Luffy n'avait pas tué la mégère qui t'avait fait les yeux doux tu ne serais plus qu'un tas de cendre"

"Rien ne le prouve et c'était pas une raison pour que tu profites de la situation!"

"Profiter? Moi? et c'est qui, qui a réclamé son prix du concours hein? c'est moi peut etre?"

"groumph"

"HAHAAAAAAAAA on ne sait plus quoi dire, monsieur l'obsédé..."

"NANI!"

"Tu as très bien entendu!"

"Sors si t'es un homme!"

"A toi l'honneur monsieur le vampire d'opérette"

"Omae wo korosu"

"De même"

Et claquant la porte derrière eux il laissèrent Luffy la bouche béante et le ventre creux...

"SUGOOOOIIIII, un combat" finit il par s'acclamer.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Hum… alors … je pourrais m'arreter la.. mais en fait j'ai aps envie… donc il y aura une suite :)

A bientot

Fanny


	7. Dernier combat

NYOOOOOOOOOOO C'EST ENFIN LA FIN! Lol 

_**Alors amusez vous bien avec ce dernier chapitre :)**_

_**J'espere qu'il repondra a vos attentes :D**_

_**Merci encore pour vos reviewtoute émue hihihii!**_

_**Bonne lecture :)**_

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

La nuit se finit donc de façon habituelle, sans nouvelles surprises ni nouveaux désagréments.

Le soleil se leva sur une nouvelle "Haunted island" légèrement transformée. La brume si épaisse hier semblait s'être dissipée, les bruits étranges semblaient avoir été remplacés par des chants encore hésitants d'oiseaux...

Accoudés au bastingage, Vivi murmurait à voix basse le poème qu'elle connaissait depuis son enfance :

_Media nox obscura nox_

_Quand la barrière entre les vivants et le morts,_

_Tel un linge trop fragile,_

_Sera déchiré dans un denier effort._

_Crudelitas animarum_

_Quand l'homme au passé trop lourd_

Enfermé dans ses craintes futiles 

_S'ouvrira à son nouvel amour._

_Campana sonat_

_Quand sacrifiant sa propre vie_

_Un soleil de bonté_

_Sera prêt à payer un si lourd prix_

_Duo decies_

_Alors pourra renaître,_

_Des cendres et du sang._

_La Gloire de nos ancêtres,_

_Perdu il y a de ça fort longtemps._

_Mitternacht..._

Un doux sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres...

"Qui aurait pu dire que ça serait notre frêle esquif qui auraient mis fin a cette malédiction..."

"ViVi chaaaaaaaaaannnn de quoi parlez vous à voix basse" Sanji le sourire charmeur au lèvres venait lui aussi apprécier le nouveau décors qui s'offrait à lui.

"Oh rien je me disais seulement que **"soleil de bonté"** c'est un peu exagéré pour toi, Sanji kun"

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous parlez Vivi chan" mais son regard se perdit un instant dans le vague, machinalement il portât la main à son cou.

"iié , ce n'est pas grave Sanji kun", puis embrassant délicatement sa joue elle ajouta " Non en fait finalement ça te va bien..." avant de retourner voir les autres.

Le regard parsemé de petits coeurs bondissants Sanji clama un " VIVI CHAAAAAANNN" assourdissant. Il s'apprêtait déjà à réclamer plus quand un catana aiguisé vint se planter à travers de son chemin.

Levant les yeux vers la vigie, Sanji entendit la voix sourde de Zoro...

"Pathétique"

Un sourire fixe avait deja pris place sur le visage de Sanji. Il tenta tant bien que mal de le dissimuler quand il arriva en haut de la vigie.

"Tu sais que tu peux blesser des gens avec tes cure dents" finit il par dire , rendant le catana à son propriétaire.

"Qu'est ce que tu fiches là?"

"Oh ce n'était pas une invitation? j'avais cru pourtant..."

S'adossant au mat, le jeune chef porta sa cigarette à sa bouche...

"On devrait partir d'ici dans l'après midi..."

"Tant mieux, plus loin on sera de cette île mieux cela vaudra..."

"Pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec toi."

Le silence s'installa, aussi pesant qu'une chape de plomb, Zoro les mains sur la nuque gardant les yeux fermés et Sanji tres occupé à fumer sa cigarette.

"Bon, ben si tu n'as plus besoin de moi, je m'en vais aider ces jeunes femmes à peaufiner leur bronzage"

"..."

D'un bond Sanji rejoignit le pont, clamant au haute voix le nom de Vivi et de Nami...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Resté seul en haut de la plate forme, Zoro émit un grognement de frustration...

Remercier n'avait jamais été son fort, mais là ça commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Un mot, un seul, ce n'était pas si dur... pourquoi alors n'y arrivait il pas?

"C'est moi qui suis pathétique" finit il par murmurer...

S'installant le mieux qu'il put, il se remit à penser aux événements de la nuit passée...

Toutes ses réflexions n'arrivaient qu'à une seule destination : Sanji...

C'était à en devenir fou, il avait été prêt à mourir pour que lui survive, il était resté prés de lui jusqu'au bout, de la façon la plus troublante qu'il soit et maintenant quelques heures après tout ça, rien ne semblait avoir changé, rien dans son comportement ne laissait deviner tout ce qui venait de se passer, et cela l'énervait...

Il se détestait de ressentir cela, mais il devait l'admettre le détachement évident de Sanji l'énervait.

Soupirant bruyamment il tenta de s'endormir, ne plus penser à rien, c'était peut etre cela la solution...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

_- "Qu'est ce que tu espérais? qu'il te fasse une déclaration enflammée la rose aux dents? qu'il s'agenouille devant toi te promettant un amour éternel? Tu fais pitié mon pauvre Sanji. Il te l'avait pourtant bien dit, ce n'était qu'une digression d'une nuit, une folie poussée par une envie de conquête sans plus... Alors pourquoi espérais tu plus? Il a raison tu es pathétique... Et encore c'est etre trop gentil..."_

Dans la cuisine, éloignés de tous Sanji n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'a cette nuit, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses lèvres posées sur les siennes. Son coeur avait abdiqué à ce moment là, mais son esprit, maintenant, le blâmait d'avoir été si faible...

_- "Tu ne représentes rien pour lui tu devrais t'y faire et continuer comme si rien ne s'était passé... Regarde vous êtes restés ensemble et tu y a survécu, il te suffira de rejouer cette comédie encore et encore jusqu'à ce que..."_

"... Mon coeur explose" siffla t il entre ses dents...

_- "Ou que tu l'oublies..."_ mais il savait cette dernière possibilité irréalisable.

"Je lui parlerais ce soir, au moins si il me le dis en face, je ne pourrais que m'y soumettre"

Acceptant son châtiment programmé il commença à préparer le déjeuner...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Le "Vogue merry" leva l'encre en milieu d'après midi, dans le soulagement général. Ils n'accosteraient sur une prochaine île que dans cinq jours selon Vivi. La vie reprenait donc son cours habituelle sur le bateau pirate.

La nuit tomba rapidement, comme pour permettre à tous de prendre un repos bien mérité. Enfin tous sauf Sanji. Celui ci s'était porté volontaire pour faire la vigie.

"De toute façon les ronflements de Luffy m'empêchent de dormir" avait il prétexté.

Il se retrouva donc, en haut de la plate forme de surveillance, ruminant ses sombres pensées. Il n'avait pas réussi à lui parlé...

"Espèce de lâche" murmura t il à lui même.

"C'est ta nouvelle expression?" Zoro adossé au mat, venait d'apparaître.

Sans voix Sanji ne bougea pas. Laissant Zoro s'installer en face de lui avec son air décontracté habituel.

"Tu es plus bavard que ça d'habitude... ta nourriture serait elle avariée?"

"Tres drôle" grinça Sanji...

Encore ce silence pesant, il arrivait de moins en moins à le supporter, dire quelque chose , vite...

"Zoro, je..."

"Sanji, je..."

Par réflexe il se mirent à rire, un rire stressé, un rire nerveux...

Prenant un grande inspiration Zoro parla le plus vite possible...

"Bon que ce te fasse pas prendre la grosse tête surtout, mais je voulais juste te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait hier, même si je continue à penser que tu as agit de façon idiote et que tu aurais du me laisser seul plutôt que d'essayer de me sauver. Bref merci"

Détournant la tête, il se mit un fixer un point sur l'horizon, son coeur battant la chamade.

Là, voila, il lui avait parlé, maintenant il pouvait s'en aller, mais bizarrement ses membres refusaient de bouger.

Une seconde s'écoula avant que le rire cristallin de Sanji ne brise le silence. Sanji en pleurait presque, Zoro avait dit ça tellement rapidement qu'il n'avait entendu qu'un mot sur deux et l'expression de son visage à ce moment avait été du plus parfait comique.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y à de drôle" bougonna l'escrimeur.

"Hum?... nan rien pardon... je devrais pas rire, mais tu aurais du te voir... " puis retrouvant son calme, il posa un regard reconnaissant sur Zoro.

Le silence repris encore ses droits. Baignant les deux hommes dans une gêne commune.

Finalement ce fut Sanji qui repris la parole.

"Et c'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu me voir?"

"Entre autre..."

Le regard du bretteur était encore posé sur le vide, fixant un point qui n'existait pas.

"Et c'est quoi cette autre chose?"

"..."

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de Sanji...

"Oh si ce n'était que pour ça il ne fallait pas te déranger" Puis lui tournant le dos...

"Allez va te coucher tu as eut une soirée ... épuisante hier soir"

Il n'entendit pas Zoro s'en aller, Il n'entendit pas ses pas lourds sur le bois qui recouvrait le pont. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se retourna. A quoi bon...

Penché sur la balustrade, le menton posé sur ses avants bras, il ne bougeait pas, il était las de tout cela...

"Un duel?" Zoro se rapprocha de Sanji

"J'ai pas vraiment le coeur à ça..."

"Tu te dégonfles?"

"Tu as déjà gagné, à quoi bon que je continue de me battre, _tu as deja gagné_, c'est toi même qui l'a dis hier." Sa voix était froide et posée, tranchante comme un rasoir.

"vas t en" termina t il, espérant que pour une fois Zoro l'écouterait.

Mais encore une fois Zoro ne bougea pas, regardant fixement le dos de Sanji, cherchant un moyen de stopper cette vaste comédie et n'en trouvant aucun.

Ce fut un coup de pied de Sanji l'évitant à peine qui fit sortir Zoro de sa torpeur.

"VAS T EN , J'AI DIT!" La colère venait de prendre de la pas sur sa tristesse.

"Et si je n'ai pas envie de m'en aller..." l'escrimeur affichait un sourire de défi...

"Alors je te forcerais à m'écouter" lui murmura le cuisinier à l'oreille avant de le projeter par dessus le plate forme.

"Ca y est? tu as de nouveau le coeur à te battre?" les catanas sortis de leur fourreau Zoro se retrouvait enfin sur un terrain qu'il connaissait...

"Pas vraiment, mais mon coeur n'est plus bon à rien depuis quelques temps"

Les mots de Sanji se répercutaient par delà le bruit de leur combat plus tranchant que les arme de Zoro. Il savait qu'il devait se taire, mais quelque chose au fond de lui l'en empêchait.

"Ton coeur? ha tu en a un?" ricana Zoro, regrettant aussi tôt ses paroles.

"Qu'est ce que ça peut de foutre" lui cracha, le chef, au visage, lui envoyant en même temps un coup de genoux dedans la mâchoire.

"Oh rien, je me posais juste la question"

La joute verbale était plus meurtrière que leurs poings ou leurs armes, mais ils mêlaient l'ensemble avec une habilité de maître.

"Et c'est toi qui ose me demander ça?" siffla Sanji

"Pourquoi cette remarque?" un mèche blonde s'envola alors que le catana de Zoro venait de frôler un peu trop près le visage de Sanji...

"Tu le sais tres bien..." Bloquant d'une main l'attaque finale de Zoro, Sanji se laissa tomber sur le sol, épuisé...

"Je crois que je n'ai pas encore repris toutes mes forces" et posant la main sur son cou il senti la sensation chaude du sang s'écoulant de sa plaie...

"Merde" murmura t il...

S'agenouillant à ses coté Zoro examina la cause de ce saignement. Il aurais du s'en douter, c'était sa morsure d'hier soir. Elle n'avait pas eut le temps de cicatriser.

"Sanji, je..."

"La ferme, tu vas t'en aller maintenant? ou il faut encore que je me batte?"

"Iié je..."

"Le grand Zoro qui perd ses mots comme c'est touchant" Le cynisme de Sanji était à son comble, bizarrement cela lui faisait du bien, alors il continuait...

Ecrasant son poing sur le sol à quelques centimètres de la tête de Sanji, l'escrimeur grogna de rage.

"Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui s'est passé hier, et si tu m'en veux tu n'as qu'à me le dire je comprendrais, mais ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, tu entends!"

Un sourire étrange apparu sur les lèvres de Sanji.

"Tu me demandes pardon? pardon de quoi? de t'être fichu de moi? de m'avoir laisser espérer ce que seul mon esprit malade pouvait croire?

Oh tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi qui ai été vaincu, dans un combat à la loyale en plus, le vainqueur ne doit jamais demander pardon au vaincu c'est une règle"

puis se relevant avec difficulté il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

"Si ça ne t'embête pas de finir mon quart, je crois que j'ai besoin d'un nouveau bandage"

Mais son bras fut attrapé par la main ferme de Zoro. Et passant son épaule sous celui ci, il le fit s'appuyer sur lui.

"Attend je vais t'aider" murmura t il comme une supplique.

"Et puis je ne pense pas etre le vainqueur, comme tu le dis, jusqu'à présent je croyait que c'était moi vaincu" confessa t il à mi-voix.

Sanji ne dit rien, essayant juste de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Son silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que son bandage fut remis par les mains expertes de Zoro.

"Voila, ça ne devrait plus bouger"

"Merci" Et laissant son regard s'éterniser sur les lèvres de Zoro il s'approcha lentement, redoutant à chaque instant de se faire rejeter.

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Le matin fit son apparition, mais sans l'odeur habituelle du petit déjeuner du chef.

"Oy! Nami, tu n'aurais pas vu Sanji?"

"Je... euh... voui il est à l'infirmerie avec Zoro, on a préféré les laisser seuls... ils avaient l'air occupé..."

"M'en fiche moi, j'ai faim"

et s'élançant vers la soute il ouvrit en grand la porte de l'infirmerie.

"MESHIIIIIIIII"

Mais son cri de famine mourut dans sa gorge, devant lui se trouvaient un Sanji et un Zoro enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre, nus, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Refermant avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable Luffy remonta sur le pont.

"SUGOIIIIIIIII, ils ont du tellement se battre qu'ils s'en sont arrachés leurs vêtement, dommage qu'on ait loupé ça..."

Se frottant la nuque d'un air gêné, Nami acquiesça, un sourire entendu aux lèvres...

"Oui je pense que ça à du etre un beau combat..." finit t elle par approuver, rougissant faces aux images qui lui traversaient l'esprit...

_**oooooOOOOooooo**_

Dans l'infirmerie, les deux jeunes hommes resserrèrent leur étreinte profitant encore un peu du calme qui leur était offert...

_-"Je réfléchirais plus tard, je comprendrais plus tard, Maintenant que je suis sauvé"_

**∞OWARI∞**

**Euh alors c'est long, c'est trés long, c'est immensément long mais quand on patauge dans une fics on finit toujours par écrire des pavés... ET LA J'AI PATAUGE!**

**Et pis j'espère que malgré sa longueur indécente cette fics vous à plus, c'est ma premiere sur ces deux bishoux alors l'OOC était forcement de mise :p**

**Mais bon moi des halloween comme ça j'en voudrais plus... hihihihi**

**Voila**

**Ja ne**

**Fanny!**


End file.
